1. Field
The described embodiments relate to techniques for recruiting potential candidates to join an organization.
2. Related Art
Many organizations visit college or university campuses to identify potential candidates for openings in these organizations. For example, a company may visit a college campus to meet students and to identify those who may be interested in job openings at the company.
Typically, such on-campus recruiting efforts are time-consuming and labor-intensive. Notably, it is often difficult to keep track of all the students that speak with company representatives, as well as to organize the résumés of these students for subsequent processing. Moreover, it can be difficult to assess whether a given student will be a good match for the company, and thus whether it is worthwhile for the company to follow up with the given student. These challenges reduce the efficacy of existing recruiting techniques, which can be frustrating for prospective employers, can significantly increase the associated expenses, and often result in an opportunity cost when qualified candidates are not identified.